Sandsturm
|nament=Junges: Schülerin: Kriegerin: Königin: |namenl=Sandkit Sandpfote (Sandpaw) Sandsturm (Sandstorm) Sandsturm (Sandstorm) |Familien=Gefährte: Töchter: Mutter: Vater: Halbschwester: Halbbrüder: Halbgeschwister: |Familiem=Feuerstern Eichhornschweif, Blattsee Buntgesicht Rotschweif Rauchfell Aschenpelz, unbekanntes, dunkelgraues Junges unbekanntes, hellgraues, geflecktes Junges |Mentor=Weißpelz |Schüler=Ampferschweif, Spatzenpelz (inoffiziel), Echoklang (inoffiziell), Honigfarn, Fuchspfote (zeitweise) |lebend=''In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Feuersterns Mission, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, Graustreif und Millie, Rabenpfotes Abenteuer, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen, Tigerclaw's Fury, Leafpool's Wish'' |erwähnt=''Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Die Rettung, Nach der Flut}} '''Sandsturm' (Original: Sandstorm) ist eine kleine, hell orangefarbene Kätzin mit kaum sichtbaren, dunkleren Streifen, einem glatten Fell, großen, blassen, blattgrünen Augen und einem kantigen Gesicht. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Sandpfote ist eine der älteren Schüler und sehr gut mit Borkenpfote befreundet, allerdings nicht mit Feuerpfote, Graupfote und Rabenpfote. Im Gegenteil: Sie verhält sich ihnen gegenüber sehr abweisend, kratzbürstig und angeberisch, vor allem was Feuerpfote angeht, da sie sich, wie manche Clan-Katzen, über seine Herkunft als Hauskätzchen lustig macht. Als sie Feuerpfote zum ersten Mal trifft, beschwert sie sich, weil sie ihren Bau wegen des Zweibeinergeruchs nicht mit einem Hauskätzchen teilen will und sagt, dass er sein Nest nicht in ihrer Nähe bauen soll. Ihr Mentor Weißpelz weist sie jedoch zurecht und sagt, sie solle netter zu dem "Neuling" sein, woran sie sich aber nicht hält. Sie versucht ihn immer wieder mit ihren Sticheleien zu ärgern und provoziert ihn, zum Beispiel als sie und Borkenpfote auf eine Große Versammlung gehen dürfen und Feuerpfote nicht. Als Feuerpfote und Graupfote zu Kriegern ernannt werden, sind sie und Borkenpfote eifersüchtig auf die Beiden, weil sie länger Schüler gewesen sind als die neuen Krieger. Feuer und Eis :Anfangs ist sie immer noch Weißpelz' Schülerin und eifersüchtig auf Feuerherz und Graustreif, die später mit ihrer Ausbildung begonnen hatten, aber früher Krieger geworden sind als sie selbst und Borkenpfote. Feuerherz meint, dass sie bestimmt auch ernannt worden wären, wenn sie beim Kampf mit Braunstern dabei gewesen wären. Feuerherz und sie kommen sich näher, als dieser sie im Kampf gegen eine FlussClan-Patrouille vor dem Fall in die Schlucht bewahrt und ihre Freundschaft zu Borkenpfote flaut ab. Erst ist sie wütend auf ihn, und meint, sie könne ihre eigenen Gefechte führen, doch als sie erlebt, wie Weißkralle hinunter stürzt und bemerkt, wie nahe sie davor gestanden hatte, sein Schicksal zu teilen, bewundert sie Feuerherz und versucht, ihn besser kennen zulernen. Letztendlich verliebt sie sich auch in ihn. Als Feuerherz seinen Neffen Wolkenjunge in den Clan bringt, ist ist sie eine der wenigen, die nicht dagegen protestieren. Sie sagt zur Feuerherz, dass es Wolkenjunge durch die Blattleere schaffen wird. :Als Wolkenjunge mit Buntgesichts Jungen verschwindet, hilft sie Feuerherz, sie zu suchen. Die beiden finden Buntgesichts Junge ziemlich schnell und sehen später Wolkenjunge mit einer Maus auf sie zukommen. Sie kämpft mit, als das Lager von Braunstern und seinen Anhängern angegriffen wird. Danach werden sie und Borkenpfote durch Feuerherz' Bestätigung zu Kriegern ernannt. In ihrer Kriegerzeremonie bekommt sie den Namen Sandsturm. Geheimnis des Waldes :Sandsturm erwischt Graustreif und Feuerherz dabei, wie die beiden Rabenpfote besuchen wollen. Sie lügen Sandsturm an und sagen, sie würden jagen gehen. Sandsturm erzählt die Geschichte Tigerkralle, der das mit der Jagd jedoch nicht zu glauben scheint. Sandsturm verhält sich ziemlich feindselig gegenüber Graustreif, als sie erfährt, dass er und Silberfluss zusammen Junge bekommen haben. Sie ist eine der wenigen, die Feuerherz später zu seiner neuen Stellung als Zweiter Anführer gratulieren. Vor dem Sturm :Am Anfang des Buches wird sie eher selten erwähnt. Nachdem Wolkenpfote in einem Zweibeinernest gefangen genommen hat, hilft sie Feuerherz, seinen Schüler aus den Fängen der Zweibeiner zu befreien, dank Rabenpfote, der ihnen gezeigt hat, wo Wolkenpfote ist. Zuvor traut sie Rabenpfote aber nicht und als die Hunde sie angreifen, befürchtete sie, dass Rabenpfote ihnen eine Falle gestellt hat. Sie ist etwas enttäuscht, als Borkenpelz und Dunkelstreif Schüler bekommen und sie nicht. Als im Wald das Feuer ausbricht, hilft sie den anderen Katzen über den Fluss, um vor den Flammen zu fliehen. Als dann später herauskommt, dass Gelbzahn bei dem Feuer ums Leben gekommen ist, tröstet sie Rußpelz. Sie und Feuerherz kommen sich immer näher, obwohl sie sich häufig streiten. Gefährliche Spuren :Als Blaustern den WindClan beschuldigt, Beute zu stehlen, ist sie gegen Feuerherz' Plan, sich mit dem WindClan beim Baumgeviert zu treffen. Dieser Streit prägt sich noch aus, als Feuerherz Farnpelz und nicht sie zu Bernsteinpfotes Mentor macht, weil er sie vor Tigerstern schützen will, wobei Sandsturm denkt, das Feuerherz keinen Respekt vor ihr hat und sie es nicht verdient hat, derartig übergangen zu werden. Die Situation bessert sich, als sie sich gegenseitig ihre Liebe gestehen und dann zusammenkommen. :Langschweif hatte berichtet, dass sich eine Hundemeute in einer der Höhlen bei den Schlangenfelsen aufhält und während einer Patrouille entdecken sie, dass Tigerstern eine Spur aus toten Kaninchen bis zum DonnerClan-Lager gelegt hat, um die Hunde dorthin zu locken und dass er Buntgesicht getötet hat, um die Meute auf den Geschmack von Katzenblut zu bringen. Darauf wollen sie die Meute vom Lager in die Schlucht locken, um das Lager und den Clan zu schützen. An dieser Aktion beteiligt sich Sandsturm ebenfalls. Stunde der Finsternis :Als Feuerherz Anführer wird, befindet sie sich kurzzeitig in einem Konflikt, da ihre Beziehung zu Feuerstern wegen dessen höheren Ranges schwierig ist. Dieses Hindernis ist aber später für beide nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Als der BlutClan den Wald bedroht, trainiert sie Ampferjunges, Regenjunges und Schlammjunges. Sandsturm bittet Feuerstern, ihr später Ampferjunges als Schülerin zu geben und er willigt ein. Sie kämpft in der Schlacht gegen den BlutClan mit. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Am Anfang des Buches weist sie Eichhornpfote und Brombeerkralle zurecht, als diese sich mal wieder streiten und seperiert sie. Kurz danach wird Sandsturms Schülerin Ampferpfote zur Kriegerin Ampferschweif ernannt. Ihre Brüder wurden schon vorher zu Kriegern ernannt, da Ampferschweif von einem Monster an der Schulter verletzt worden ist und ihr Training hatte unterbrechen müssen. Als Eichhornpfote sich heimlich der Morgenpatrouille anschließt, ist sie sehr wütend auf sie. :Sie weist Feuerstern darauf hin, dass die Feuer-und-Tiger-Prophezeiung nicht bedeuten muss, dass Eichhornpfote und Brombeerkralle die Clans zerstören, sondern das es auch bedeuten könnte, das die beiden die Clans vor einem Unheil beschützen würden. Mondschein :Sie tröstet Feuerstern und bewahrt immer Ruhe, obwohl Katzen verschwinden oder sterben. Sie macht sich Sorgen um Eichhornpfote und hofft, dass sie bald zurückkehren wird. Sie ist sehr traurig, als auch noch Blattpfote verschwindet. Morgenröte :Im Prolog sagt sie zu Borkenpelz, dass es eine der schwersten Entscheidungen Feuersterns war, keine weiteren Suchpatrouillen nach seinen Töchtern zu schicken. Sie meint außerdem, was das für ein Clan sei, dessen Junge sterben, bereut es aber zugleich, das gesagt zu haben. :Sie ist überglücklich, als ihre Tochter Eichhornpfote gemeinsam mit Brombeerkralle zurückkehrt und reist mit den anderen Waldkatzen zum See. :Weil Graustreif weg ist, übernimmt sie gemeinsam mit Borkenpelz die Aufgaben des Zweiten Anführers. Sternenglanz :Am Anfang des Buches wird Eichhornpfote zur Kriegerin Eichhornschweif ernannt. Sandsturm ist sehr stolz auf ihre Tochter. :Sie führt die meiste Zeit Jagdpatrouillen an, da sie die beste Jägerin des DonnerClans ist. Dämmerung :Sie sagt ihrer Tochter Eichhornschweif, sie solle die Streitereien zwischen Brombeerkralle und Aschenpelz in den Griff bekommen. :Ihre Tochter Blattsee will mit ihr über ihre geheime Beziehung mit Krähenfeder sprechen, doch sie unterhält sich gerade mit Borkenpelz über die besten Jagdgründe. Sonnenuntergang :Als Brombeerkralle Feuerstern sagt, dass er einen neuen Zweiten Anführer ernennen muss, kommt Sandsturm in den Bau ihres Gefährten und schickt Brombeerkralle hinaus, um mit Feuerstern zu reden. Brombeerkralle bewundert sie um ihre Weisheit. Sie stimmt der Wahl zu, obwohl Brombeerkralle noch keinen Schüler hatte. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Sie bekommt Honigpfote als Schülerin. Fluss der Finsternis :Sie liegt gerade bei Feuerstern im Bau, als Distelpfote herein kommt und sagt, dass Feuerstern es nicht zulassen darf, dass er den WindClan angreifen lässt. Feuerstern beruhigt sie aber und sagt, dass er das nicht vor gehabt hat und dass der DonnerClan sich nur auf einen vielleicht bevorstehenden Kampf vorbereitet. Distelpfote erwidert, dass der WindClan nicht den DonnerClan angreifen wird, sondern den FlussClan. Sie macht sich Sorgen darum, dass der FlussClan nicht im Moorland leben kann, wenn er vertrieben wird, Sandsturm sagt aber, dass sich Clan-Katzen überall anpassen können. Verbannt :Als Birkenfall sagt, er wäre für Eispfote ein eben so guter Mentor gewesen wie Weißflug, erwidert Sandsturm, dass Feuerstern immer die besten Katzen für diese Aufgabe findet. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Als Eichhornschweif eine schwere Bauchverletzung hat, will Sandsturm nicht von ihrer Seite weichen. Lange Schatten :Auf dem Weg zum Schmutzplatz trifft sie auf Distelblatt, die ihr sagt, dass auch Dornenkralle anfängt zu husten. Sandsturm erklärt, dass sie sich keine Krankheit im Lager leisten können, da immer noch viele Katzen vom Kampf gegen den WindClan geschwächt sind. :Sie geht öfters auf Patrouille und nachdem die kranken Katzen alle in das Verlassenes Zweibeinernest gehen, um die gesunden Katzen nicht anzustecken und Brombeerkralle gerade die Aufgaben verteilt, weist sie ihn darauf hin, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat, da er Aschenpelz in zwei Patrouillen gleichzeitig geschickt hat. Sonnenaufgang :Sie spricht mit Häherfeder über Blattsee, weil sie sich Sorgen um sie macht. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :''Folgt ''Fernes Echo :''Folgt ''Stimmen der Nacht :''Folgt thumb Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :Als sie mit Feuerstern auf der Suche nach dem WolkenClan ist, fängt Sandsturm an, Feuersterns Liebe in Frage zu stellen, da sie glaubt, dass er lieber Tüpfelblatt an seiner Seite hätte, doch später erscheint Tüpfelblatt ihr und Feuerstern und erklärt Sandsturm ihre und Feuersterns Beziehung. Sandsturm versteht und sieht Tüpfelblatt nicht mehr als Bedrohung für ihre Liebe zu Feuerstern. Als Feuerstern aufgeben will, weil sich die WolkenClan-Katzen verstreut hatten, ist sie dagegen. Tüpfelblatt erklärt ihr, dass die Wurzeln der Großen Klette ein gutes Heilmittel gegen Rattenbisse sind, denn Flickenfuß ist auf einer Patrouille von den Ratten angegriffen worden und Sandsturm hat nicht gewusst, was zu tun ist. Als sie die Ratten angreifen, geht Sandsturm auch mit. Sie muss sich entscheiden, ob sie Feuerstern oder Regenpelz rettet und entscheidet sich für Feuerstern. :Man sieht Feuerstern im Epilog des Buches zu ihr in die Kinderstube kommen, da sie zusammen zwei Junge bekommen haben: Eichhornjunges und Blattjunges Blausterns Prophezeiung :Am Ende des Buches spielt sie mit Borkenpfote, Graupfote und Rabenpfote. Das Schicksal des WolkenClans :Sie und Feuerstern werden einige Male erwähnt. Zudem wird von Tüpfelblatt gesagt, dass sie und Feuerstern nun zwei Töchter haben. Die Welt der Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger :Sie kommt in Weißpelz' Kurzgeschichte vor. Sie muss sich neben Feuerpfote stellen, und Weißpelz informiert sie, dass Feuerpfote keine Flöhe hat, da sie sich anscheinend nicht neben ihn stellen will. Außerdem weist Weißpelz sie darauf hin, dass sie aufhören soll mit einer Eidechse zu spielen, und es sei ihm egal, ob Feuerpfote weiß was das ist oder nicht. :Sandsturm erzählt die Kurzgeschichte ''Ein ganz besonderes Hauskätzchen: Sandsturm erzählt. Sie erzählt, dass Feuerstern ein sehr besonderes Hauskätzchen ist, dass er viel über das Gesetz der Krieger nachdenkt, und was ihn von den anderen unterscheidet. Sie erzählt auch, wenn Feuerstern noch endlos viele Gesetze brechen würde, würde sie ihn immer noch lieben. Sie fragt sich auch, ob er sie auch so lieben würde, falls er dies wisse. 300px|thumb|Sandsturm zusammen mit Eichhornjunges und Blattjunges Mangas ''Graustreif und Millie Der verlorene Krieger :Nachdem Graustreif seinen Weg zum DonnerClan beginnt, ohne Millie, bricht er vor Hunger zusammen und träumt von dem Waldbrand. Er sieht DonnerClan-Katzen und hört deren Stimmen, darunter auch Sandsturm. Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Ein Clan in Not :Sie und Feuerstern haben Junge bekommen; Eichhornjunges und Blattjunges. Rabenpfote meint, dass sie sehr hübsch sind und dass sie sehr stolz auf sie sein müssen. Als der DonnerClan die Streuner angreift, kämpft sie mit. Das Herz eines Kriegers :Als Rabenpfote und Mikusch mit einer Patrouille zur Scheune aufbrechen, macht Eichhornjunges Lärm. Sandsturm will, dass ihre Tochter still wird, aber Eichhornjunges hört nicht auf sie und macht weiter Krach, sodass sie den ganzen Clan aufweckt. Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Die Rettung :''Folgt ''Nach der Flut :''Folgt Mistystar's Omen : Tigerclaw's Fury :''Folgt ''Leafpool's Wish :''Folgt}} Kurzgeschichten ''Spottedleaf's Honest Answer :''Folgt ''The Clans Decide :''Folgt ''The Elders' Concern :''Folgt Sonstiges *In den Hierarchien der Bücher wird sie stets als helle, gelbbraune Kätzin beschrieben. *Sie hat WolkenClan-Blut in sich, da ihr Vater Rotschweif der Bruder von Tüpfelblatt ist. *In den Hörbuchversionen von In die Wildnis und Feuer und Eis wird sie fälschlicherweise als "Gelbpfote" und "Gelbwind" bezeichnet. *In Geheimnis des Waldes wird sie einmal mit hellgoldenen Augen beschrieben. *In Vor dem Sturm wird sie einmal Standsturm genannt. *In Vor dem Sturm wird sie außerdem einmal als golden beschrieben. *In Gefährliche Spuren wird sie zweimal als gelbe und in Morgenröte einmal als hellgelb beschrieben. *In Stunde der Finsternis wird sie einmal als rote Kätzin beschrieben. *Sie wird in Stunde der Finsternis einmal "Sandwurm" genannt. *Sie wird in In die Wildnis, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Sonnenuntergang und Der geheime Blick als hellbraune Kätzin beschrieben. *In Der geheime Blick wird sie als hellrot beschrieben. *In Verbannt wird sie einmal als rote Kätzin beschrieben. *In Der vierte Schüler wird sie einmal als gelbbraun beschrieben. *Sturmjunges wurde nach ihr benannt. *Sie und Borkenpelz wären nie ein gutes Paar geworden, weil sie sich zu ähnlich, also sowohl reizbar als auch sarkastisch, sind.Erin Hunter Chat 2 Familie *Gefährte: Feuerstern *Töchter: Eichhornschweif, Blattsee *Mutter: Buntgesicht *Vater: Rotschweif *Halbschwester: Rauchfell *Halbbruder: Aschenpelz, unbekanntes, dunkelgraues Junges *Halbgeschwister: unbekanntes, hellgraues, geflecktes Junges *Großmütter: Frischbrise, Rotbrust *Großväter: Vipernzahn, Wuschelpelz *Tanten: Tüpfelblatt, Glanzfell, Leopardenfuß, Frostfell *Onkel: Flickenpelz, Borkenpelz, Rabenpfote *Cousinen: Rußpelz, Lichtherz, Ampferschweif, Dunstjunges, Nachtjunges *Cousins: Farnpelz, Dornenkralle, Regenpelz, Schlammfell, Graustreif, Tigerstern, Dunkelstreif, Langschweif *Nichten: Lärchenjunges, Buchenjunges, Eiswolke *Neffen: Spinnenbein, Weidenpfote, Birkenfall, Fuchssprung *Enkelin: Distelblatt *Enkel: Löwenglut, Häherfeder Character Art Sandstorm.png|Kriegerin Zitate Zeremonien Kriegerzeremonie :'Blaustern:' ''Ich, Blaustern, Anführerin des DonnerClans, rufe meine Kriegerahnen an und bitte sie, auf diese beiden Schüler herabzublicken. Sie haben hart trainiert um die Regeln eures Gesetzes zu verstehen, und ich empfehle sie euch als Krieger. Sandpfote, Borkenpfote, versprecht ihr, das Gesetz der Krieger einzuhalten und den Clan zu schützen und zu verteidigen, selbst mit eurem eigenen Leben? :Sandpfote und Borkenpfote: Ich verspreche es. :Blaustern: Dann gebe ich euch mit der Kraft des SternenClans eure Kriegernamen. Sandpfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Sandsturm heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deinen Mut und deine Einstellung und wir heißen dich als volle Kriegerin des DonnerClans willkommen. Borkenpfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Borkenpelz heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deine Tapferkeit und deine Ehrlichkeit, und wir heißen dich als vollen Krieger des DonnerClans willkommen. :Alle DonnerClan-Mitglieder: Sandsturm! Borkenpelz! Sandsturm! Borkenpelz! Quellen en:Sandstormfr:Tempête de Sablecs:Bouřkafi:Hiekkamyrskyru:Песчаная Буряnl:Zandstorm Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerclaw's Fury Charaktere Kategorie:Leafpool's Wish Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere Kategorie:Artikel des Monats